


there once was...

by Ooohhhhhh



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooohhhhhh/pseuds/Ooohhhhhh
Summary: there once was a party at a house, there once was a ball at a mansion, there once was a carnival in a sleepy little town, and there once a museum that showed it all
Kudos: 16





	1. season 1

There once was a renegade who got caught.

There once was a fixer who chose her fate.

There once was a gambler whose luck ran out.

There once was a jazz singer whose words came back to haunt her.

There once was heiress who was accidentally murdered.

There once was a professor who gave up.

There once was a mobster who died by a gun.

There once was a hustler who was failed.

There once was journalist who lived to tell the tale

There once was big game who survived his most dangerous hunt

There once was a savant who will do it all again


	2. season 2

There once was a engineer who was the architect of her own demise.

There once was a outlaw who got caught.

There once was a tycoon whose reign came to an end.

There once was a explorer who found naught but death.

There once was a saloon girl who was murdered.

There once was a vaudvillian who went out with a bang.

There once was a novelist who met the end.

There once was a thespian who slipped away with his life.

There once was a mystic whose plan went smoothly.

There once was a savant who was, dead for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


	3. season 3

There once was a hippie who was unlucky.

There once was a daredevil who took one risk to many.

There once was a super spy who was doomed to die.

There once was a a disco dancer who picked a fight she couldn't win.

There once was a investigative reporter who made one fatal mistake.

There once was a jet setter who was sent to die.

There once was a record producer who was murdered.

There once was a troublemaker who killed her best friend.

There once was a detective who was given a second chance.

there once was a savant who regretted it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


	4. season 4

There once was a Adventurer who was in over her head.

There once was a Conman who was too slow.

There once was a Enforcer who sacrificed himself in vain.

There once was a Pin up girl and Hollywood star who died together.

There once was a Aviator who ran out of luck.

There once was a Socialite who was murdered.

There once was a Duchess who was given a third chance at life.

There once was a Playboy who barely escaped with his life. 

There once was a Savant who disappeared for now...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
